school days
by selenathespanishsinger
Summary: Allen goes to school after the war is over. not wanting his new friends to know about the war he says nothing. his friends from the black order soon join him. Allen soon finds someone he never thought he would meet.
1. Chapter 1: First day of school

Allen sighed as he walked to the door of his new school. He grabbed the handle.

"Here I go." Allen said to himself.

He took a deep breath, and then he opened the door. He walks in and down the hall to be greeted with stairs. He then stopped and turned to the right, there was a door that said "principal's office."

He opened the door and walked in, the principal had paper work on her desk. And she was rummaging all through her office for her glasses.

"Where are they!" she yelled.

Allen saw a pair of glasses on the cabinet behind her; he taped her on the shoulder and asked.

"Are those them?"

Pointing to the red pair of glasses on the cabinet behind her.

"Oh, yes! Thank you."

Then the principal looked at Allen.

"Are you Allen Walker?"

Allen quickly answered.

"Yes, that's me. I am just here for my-"

She cut him off.

"Your school schedule."

She said handing him a piece of paper.

"Oh, yes thank you. Umm…."

"Mrs. Blake."

The principal said.

"I hope you will like it here at our school."

"I think I will."

When he walked out of her office he looked at the piece of paper and he saw what classes he has. Class 1 is math, class 2 history, class 3 study hall, class 4 P.E. then he has lunch, class 5 chemistry, class 6 music, then class 7 English. The bell rang so Allen walked to his first class. He finds his class 1-A, he opens the door and his math teacher sees him at the door and looks at him and says.

"You must be Allen walker, the new student?"

The teacher asked, he was a tall man with red curly hair and brown eyes.

"Yah, that's me."

The teacher turns to his class.

"Ok, class this is our new student Allen Walker."

Allen was about to walk to an empty desk in the back corner when the teacher continued his sentence.

"Allen if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me ok."

"Ok."

The teacher says

"Good, before we start class does anyone have a question for Mr. Walker?"

One kid in the back yelled,

"Where was your last school?"

"Um… London."

Another kid in the class asked,

"When did you move here?"

"I just got here yesterday; a friend of mine called ahead and registered me a few days ago."

"Oh, so are you going to get a dorm room?"

Another kid asked.

"Yes."

"I can help you get that later today if you want me to."

"That would be grate thanks."

"Not a problem."

Then a girl in the middle of the room asked,

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, but there is this girl I have a crush on, I don't think she feels the same way tho."

"Awwwwww, that's sad."

All the girls said.

"Ok, let's get on with the lesson."

Said the teacher. Allen walked to that desk in the back and watch time fly. After many hours in classes it was lunch time. He walked to his locker to get his lunch. On the lock he turned the dial 3-13-39. And his locker open he took out a big brown bag and closed his locker. He walks in the lunch room and looks for a place to sit when here's a familiar voice.

"Allen do you want to sit with us?"

He turns to see some of his class mates from 1st period. He walks over to them the 4 boys take Allen to the roof where apparently some of the kids eat. They go to the far left and against the railing. They all sit then introduced them self's.

"My name is Justin, and this is john."

One of the boys said. This boy had black hair and green eyes, the other guy Justin was introducing had brown hair and blue eyes. Before Allen can say hello back to the two boys the other two spoke.

"And my name is Sam, and this is Dan."

The boy said Sam has blond hair and blue eyes. The other boy Dan was a green hair like lenalee's but his eyes were blue as well. After that was said Allen finally got a chance to speak.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

John then turned to Allen to see all the food he has then more questions started to pour in the conversation the 4 boys were having with Allen.

"Do you really eat that much?"

"Yes."

"What is that over your eye?"

"It's a scar."

"What is with your white hair?"

All the boys turned to Allen.

"Yah I was wondering that too."

The other 3 said.

"It's my natural hair color; I know what you were going to say. I have been hearing it for years by a lot of people."

School has ended now Allen has to wait for the boy who said he would help him with the dorm rooms.


	2. Chapter 2: the dorm room

Allen waited for the guy who said he would help him get his dorm room. 5 min. later that boy came out of the front doors of the school. When he saw Allen the boy said.

"Oh, Allen there you are. Are you ready to get your room?"

"Yes."

Allen said with delight. The two boys started for the administration office when they got there a young lady was behind the counter. The other boy jumped behind the counter and looked through some files to see if there were rooms opened.

"Allen, do you have a room already?"

"No."

"Well that's what it says right here."

Then the young boy noticed that there was an envelope with the paperwork for Allen's dorm room.

"Allen I think this is for you."

He said handing Allen the envelope. Allen opened the envelope and started to read.

" _Dear Allen,_

 _Allen you did not give me a chance to explain everything. I wanted to let you know that some of the members of the order are paying for all the things you will need in school. I paid for your tuition fee, jeryy paid for your food plain, Malcolm c. Lvellie and Howard link obviously paid for your train ticket because they handed it to you. And Johnny, book men, lavi, lenalee, reever, bak, rohfa, rikei, shifu, and toma all paid for your dorm they all pitch in because they all care about you, and when you go see your dorm room you will see why so many pitched in to pay for your dorm room. With all said and done we know we can't change the past but we all hope we all can still be friends. So Allen till we meet again, because trust me we will meet again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Komui Lee."_

Allen could not believe it everyone in the order has done something for him. He couldn't help but to close his eyes and re member all he has done for all his friends in the order.

"UH… Allen are you ok?"

The boy asked. Noticing tears coming down his face.

"Oh, um… yah I'm fine. Some friends are just helping me out so I guess I do have a dorm already."

The young boy looked at the paper work again and got the room key to give to Allen.

"102."

The boy said handing Allen the key.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

When Allen walked out of the administration's office his friends yelled out.

"Hey! Allen are you going to where the dorm rooms are?"

Allen yelled back.

"Yah! But I don't know where they are!"

"Oh, you don't well we do. We all live in a dorm as well."

The boys said running up to Allen.

"Let's walk together."

"Ok, let's go."

The 5 boys walked to a big building to where the dorm rooms were.

"Allen do you want to come and visit with us some more in my dorm before you go find your room?"

John asked

"Yah, I would love to"

They all walked up to John's and Justin's dorm room

"You and Justin share a dorm room John?"

Allen asked.

"Yah, Sam and Dan share one too."

"Oh."

Allen sat in a chair in the middle of the room. It was 4:45 and all the boys were finishing the conversation they were having at study hall. About what they did over school break.

"Yah, then she broke up with me."

After Sam finished his story Dan started his. He told his friends about he had a job and his mom, dad, big and younger siblings were getting on his nerves. And that was why he got a dorm this year.

"I know right!"

Said Sam, John, and Justin

"My family gets on my nerves too."

They all say. Dan then turns to Allen and asked him.

"Does your mom, dad, and siblings get on your nerves too?"

Allen turns to face Dan takes a deep breath and then sighs.

"My foster father died when I was 12 years old."

"You're an orphan?"

Justin asked.

"What happened? I mean the first time you were orphaned."

"There is really nothing to tell. I was abandon for being born differently. Mana was not afraid with how differently I was born, so he took me in."

Allen's friends couldn't help but let their tears come down their faces. When Allen saw their tears he started to cry himself. The 4 friends wiped their tears and told Allen they were for bring up bad memories.

"No, it's ok I am fine. I will see you guys tomorrow. I got to go find my dorm."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

Allen left the room and walked down the hall. He then saw a sign that said "100" on it. He was in the "200" hall so he walked down the "100" hall. 2 doors down was room "102". He got out his key and put in the key hole when he opened the door he was in shock to see his room was way different then his friend's room. His friend's room just had 2 beds, a T.V, and a mini fridge. Allen's dorm room was bigger. There was a kitchen, dining room, living room with a T.V. and in the back was a bath room and 2 rooms with 2 beds in each. Allen walked back to the dining room to see a piece of paper witch read.

" _To whom may be concerned,_

 _I have to inform you that originally we would pair you up with someone to live with you, or in your case 3 other people but, the person who bought the room for you bought out the whole room for you. So you will probably will not get roommates. Enjoy this big room to yourself. And we hope you like it here at our school. Have a nice day._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mrs. Blake_

*knock, knock*

Allen puts the note down on the table. And answers the door.

"Hello."

The young boy says.

"Are you Allen Walker?"

"Yes that is me."

The young boy hands him a clipboard and asks him to sing on the dotted line saying the Allen had gotten his luggage and his belongings. Allen took the clipboard and singed his name. The young boy and some other kids brought in his things in the living room then left. Allen started to unpack taking his things to one of the rooms. Folding and hanging his cloths by the time he was done it was 7:30 and the loud speakers came on and the principal started to speak.

 _Good evening my student it is 7:30 so that means dinner is ready. All students in the dorm rooms can come back the cafeteria to eat if you wish. Or you can go out with your friends. Or another option you can eat in your dorms. Eat a good dinner and we will see you kids in the morning. Good night._

Allen walks out of his room and locks the door behind him. He starts walking down the hall when he got to the cafeteria he got his dinner to-go and went back to his room to eat. After he finished he got a scrapbook he had made in the time when he was in the order. When they did not know Allen was the 14th when he did not know about it. When he was real close with his friends. He covered himself with the loose blanket on the couch and just kept looking at the scrapbook that he had made and eventually fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3: night of day

Allen woke up early in the morning with his scrapbook on his lap. The page was just filed with pics from the party they had for Allen when he had joined the order. He looked at the pic that was just him and lenalee with timcanpy. He sighs and closes the book Allen then looks at the calendar.

 _Today is Saturday._

He thought to himself. He went to his bathroom and took a shower. Then got dressed.

*knock, knock*

Allen walks to the door and opens the door to find a box of food and a letter witch reads.

"Hello _Allen this food we got for you should last you about 2 weeks. With your appetite anyway…. Ok then I guesses we will talk to you later if you want to write a letter to anyone on the back of this piece of paper is the addresses you mail them to take care of yourself Allen_

 _Love,_

 _Lenalee_

Allen starts to put his food away and wondering what everyone is doing.

 **Meanwhile At the Black Order**

In HQ everyone was gathering there things after Allen had left to live in England, and go to school.

"Komui, I want to go to school too."

Lenalee said

"OK, where do you want to go my sweet lenalee?"

"I want to go to England High School."

She said in an exciting voice.

"You want to see Allen….. Am I right Lenalee?"

"Yes Brother!"

"Well to be honest with you lenalee I was going to take us there anyway, I got a job there as an English teacher."

"Really Brother!"

She said so excited. Komui nodded his head, lenalee was so happy she started to cry. Komui and the others calmed her down then about 15 min later nearly half of the order had left back to their home towns. The reaming Exorcists Yu Kanda, Lavi, and Chaozii from the European branch registered for the same school as Allen and lenalee. Well Krory, bak chang, reever, Johnny, jeryy, and book men applied for a job at the school. As for the other three who was with Allen in the Asian branch Rohfa, Rikei, and Shifu they applied as substitute teachers. Well they all were on their way to go to the same school as Allen there was bad luck happening at the school.

 **Back to Allen at the high school**

Allen was walking to his dorm when his eye activated.

 _There are four of them._

He thought to himself. Then he heard a scream. It sounded like that girl who wanted to ask him out.

"Innocents Activate."

He whispered to himself. His hand grew and had knife like fingers with a long white cloak. He jumped up on top of the dorm room building from up there she saw the same girl and four akuma. One level 1 two levels 2's and a level four. He sighed covering his eyes with his masquerade mask. And jumped off the roof strait to the level one and slight it in half then it exploded witch got the attention of the other three Akuma.

"Hello…. Akuma…."

Allen said softly. The other three Akuma turned to Allen.

"An Exorcist!"

They yelled. Allen smirks, the girl who was cornered by the akuma had her eyes closed the whole time. then she opened her eyes when she heard the same explosion that Allen had made when he destroyed the first one. She slowly opened her eyes only to see just two of them left. She was scared of them her were frozen in fear Allen did not turnaround to the girl he just told her to stay behind him and she did just that. Allen finished destroying the last Akuma the girl was about to speak, But before she can say anything he left. With his deactivated arm he went back to his room. On his way there his friends showed up in the hallway.

"Oh, Allen what's up?"

They asked.

"Nothing much."

He replied.

"Hey, Allen Justin is going to have a sleepover in his dorm. Do you want to join us?"

John asked.

"The room is a bit small tho."

Added Dan.

"Do you just want to do it at my dorm?"

Allen asked.

"Uah….."

Allen giggled a little and led them to his dorm room. When he opened the door the four boys looked at Allen and asked.

"Do you have any roommates?"

"No, Not yet anyway."

"All right!"

The boys ran into Allen's room with their stuff and had a great time laughing and talking. After about four hours they crashed out in the living room and fell asleep. But something big is coming Not even Allen was expecting it.


	4. Chapter 4: what a day

When the four boys woke up. They woke up to the smell of breakfast.

"Smells good!"

They all say at once. Justin looks out to the balcony and sees Allen.

"What are you doing out here?"

Ask Justin. Allen turns to him

"Oh, Justin hi good morning. You guys were sleeping I did not want to wake you. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes we did. And you? Did you sleep well? NO nightmares?"

"No. not yet."

The other three boys saw the two outside and yelled for them to come in and eat the food Allen had made. The two ran in to join the others. They sat and began to eat. When they finished eating and finished helping Allen cleaning one of the boys remembered something.

"Guys!"

Said Dan very worried. Allen ant the others looked at him waiting for Dan to say what he was going to say.

"… Today….. Is Sunday!"

John, Sam, Dan, and Justin's eyes grew wide the boys started to freak out.

"What is wrong with Sunday?"

Ask Allen. The four boys stopped and looked at Allen.

"You don't know?"

Asked Sam.

"Know what?"

Allen replied.

"Every Sunday something will happen to someone at the school. Then that student will tell their friends then it's all people will talk about for the rest of the week. Every time something happens another will try and top it the next week. And the last month everything started to get more violent unrealistic."

"The last person was this kid who I work with in that restaurant. A few block away."

Says John. Allen looks at the guy's smiles his big smile and tells the guys.

"Well let's hope it's not one of us."

He laughs a little and the boys laugh with him. All the boys leave the room and the school to show Allen around town they had fun and laughed. It was 6:30pm and they had to go back to the school. The four boys just kept walking like nothing would happen to them while Allen carefully observe his surroundings hoping no Akuma would attack them. They finely made it back to the school when they got in they ran into their music teacher Ms. Notes, she had brown eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hello Boys."

Said Ms. Notes. She was always nice but firm to all her kids in her classes. Ms. Notes continued with her sentence.

"Are you boys ready to present your song to your class tomorrow?"

3 weeks ago Ms. Notes gave her class a project to write a song. And it's due tomorrow on Monday. She turned to Allen and remembered that he was new to the school and was not present in the school.

"Yup, teacher we got it."

Said John.

"Allen you just got here 3 days ago right?"

Asked Ms. Notes. Allen nodded his head.

"Oh, that's right the song for class you weren't here when we got the project from Ms. Notes. And it's worth like half our grade. How are you going to get a song ready in time?"

Says Sam. Ms. Notes tells Allen because he was not in school when the assignment was given she will give him a week or two to do it if he want to keep his grade. Witch by the way is an A+. After that the boys and Allen went back to their dorms and got ready for bed. After Allen had dinner he cleaned and went to bed waiting for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5: Allen's friends

Allen was doing his morning workout when the loud speaker came on.

" _Hello students and good morning, today is Monday it's a start of a new school week. Also you can start voting for your spring king, queen, prince, princes, duke, and duchess. The spring dance will be in 2 weeks. So be prepared for the dance. That is all for your morning announcements. Get up and ready for your classes and have a good day."_

Then the speaker went off. Allen stopped and got ready for his second day of school. His day started when he got to school his friend's cot up with him.

"What class do you have now Allen?"

Asked Justin.

"Math with Mr. Brown."

Replied Allen.

Allen walked into his class and Mr. Brown started his teaching. Time flew by and Allen's next class started history with Ms. Golden the teacher was also going over things Allen already knew so he also just let time fly by. When that class ended it was study hall or as some students would put it "break time." When Allen got to that class room his friends was already there with a crowd of people surrounding someone who was telling the students a story. Sam saw Allen coming the class and waved his hand to come here, Allen walked towards the crowd of people. And the person who was telling the crowd a story was the girl he saved the other night.

"….But something different happened, instead of trying to kill me then running off. SOMEONE KILLED IT!"

She yelled. All the kids gasped. And whispered amongst themselves. A kid in the crowd yelled.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, he had a white cape. And a mask on, I could not see his face. I was going to ask him what happened but he left before I could say anything."

The room was still and cold. Seconds later someone broke the silent room.

"Well I guess we don't have to worry any more about those machines coming after us. That guy has it covered let's leave it to him."

Everyone agreed with that boy. After that all the girls wanted a name to call him by. All the called out names but the girl who suggested giving the masked stranger a name rejected them all. Until a girl in the back called out a name.

"The white knight"

Everyone fell in love with that name. And started calling the mask stranger the "white knight." When study hall was over Allen went on to his next class P.E. they just played basketball. After P.E ended it was time for lunch. Allen got in his regular clothes and meet up with his friends outside of the gym.

"Sorry guys but I have to go I left my lunch in my dorm room, I'll just eat there ok."

"Hey don't worry about it Allen we will see you in music class."

While Allen was walking to the dorm rooms a kid called out to him.

"Allen!"

Allen turned to the kid.

"What's up?"

He asked.

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"The news about the new staff and students. There is a rumor that there is going to be a lot of them, a lot of the students schedules is being changed so they get specific classes. And there is another rumor that their schedule is the same as yours!"

"Really?"

Allen asked. The boy nodded his head. Allen wondered if they are his friends from the black order. Allen turned to the boy and said.

"Thanks for the heads up."

And left, he kept walking to his room. He turned to his hallway then he stopped at his door. Before interring he put his ear against the door to see if he can hear anyone in the room. He was nerves but took the key from is pocket put the key in the key hole turned the key and swung the door open. Allen's friends from the black order in the living room he sees leanalee, lavi, kanda, Miranda, and Krory. They all stared at Allen and he stared back at them.

"ALLEN!"

Yells leanalee, lavi, Miranda, and Krory. As they run to him to give him a hug. Allen returns there hugs. And for lunch in the room they talk to Allen about moving in with him so they can have a normal life. Allen told them they may not be so normal. He told his friends what happened that night with the girl. And the rumor about akuma attacks but now that they know exorcists are there they won't know when they will attack. Then Komui comes in and says.

"Allen, would you know how many attacks there was?"

"Just one since I got here."

"We don't have the heart, and yet we defeated the earl and the clan of Noah. Maybe it will be here. So that is one of the reasons we moved here. The others are a secret."

Allen did not need to know the other reasons. Just by looking at them he knew why they moved in with him. Everyone had moved in the bed rooms. Allen was sharing a room with Lavi and kanda, so they put an extra bed in the room and lenalee had the other room to herself. And Miranda, Krory, and Komui moved in the staff dorm rooms. When they were all set the bell rang for 5th period, so Allen took his friends to class. And yet john, Justin, Dan, and Sam did not know Allen has history with the new staff and students.


	6. Chapter 6: Allen's song

When 5th period started the teacher introduced the new kids in their class.

"OK, Class we have some new students to introduce. Now students will you introduce yourself."

"My name is lenalee"

"YO I'm Lavi'

"Kanda."

"Oh, what good names. Why don't you three find yourself some seats?"

Kanda sat in a desk to far left in the middle of the room. There were two empty seats on both sides of Allen Lavi and Lenalee sat in the seats. Then the teacher continued with the lesson he had planned. When the bell rang all the kids rushed out to get to their next class.

"TWO MORE CLASSES!"

A student yelled. Allen was walking his friends to their next class when he heard a voice call his name.

"Allen, hold on. Did you forget the five of us always walk to class together?"

It was john. Allen turns to face John, Dan, Sam, and Justin.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys I was just –"

"Just showing the new kids around? Hahaha that is just like you. Ok new kids lets go to our next class. Music class with Ms. Notes."

Now the eight kids walk to class. When they get there the teacher pulls aside Allen and asks him if he wanted to the project. Allen kindly replied that he had a song he could play for his class. The teacher did not know that Allen already had a song. Let alone that he writes songs she then tells him that he will play his song after Sam. Allen nods and takes his site. Then after the teacher introduce the new kids she tells them that they will not able to do there project. Because there is not enough time to complete it. They nod and just watch their classmates play there music they have prepared for their class. Next it was Sam the original song he played for his class was a song he called "but first." All the kids though it was funny the room roared with laughter.

"Ok, class last to show us their song is Allen Walker."

Said Ms. Notes

The class gave a round of applause. As Allen took a seat at the grand piano he rand his fingers gently across the keys. He took a deep breath looked at his friends from the order smiled then began to play his song. The keys he plays are beautiful as the introduction starts. And as it finishes he starts to sing for his class.

 _Soshite Bouya Wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka Honoo,_

 _Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami_

 _Itoshii Yokogao_

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku_

 _No Toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu Inori Wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

 _Watashi Wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _Douka Konoko ni ai Wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu Wo_

Then he stopped and counted to play. All of Allen friends watch him play. The teacher smiling. As Allen kept playing thinking of what to do next. And much to his friends from the order surprise. He sang the rest in English.

 _So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._

 _Among the grey ashes in the flames shining…_

 _First one, then two…_

 _Surfaces numerous of your faces_

 _A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_

 _On the night when your silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born Across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

 _I will still continue to pray_

 _Please bestow upon this child your love_

 _Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

 _I will still continue to pray please bestow upon this child your love_

 _Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

When Allen finished his song the whole class sat up and started to clap wale they were crying.

"Is that lullaby?"

A girl asked.

"Yes, my foster father and I wrote a poem. Then I turned it into a song."

"Aww that sounds nice."

Said the girl.

"Yah, it is."

*bell rings*

"Time for our next and last class."

Said Lavi.

"Let's go."

Allen said chuckling a little. English went by really fast. Dan turned to Allen and asked.

"Can we all come over and spend the night at your place again?"

Allen turned around and told his new friends that they he can't. Because apparently the new kids were his new roommates. Everyone said there goodbyes and Allen took his friends to their room. Lenalee and Allen started to make dinner while talking to each other trying to catch up. They talked about school, life, and the order. When dinner was ready every one sat down to eat, said thanks then Allen's eye activates. Everyone drops there spoon and follow Allen to where the Akuma is. When they get to where the Akuma is. The Akuma is in disguise talking to a girl. The Akuma asked her on a date but she politely declined his kind offer. The Akuma got upset and his skin started to tare.

"Innocents activate."

Whispered the three friends in unity. As their innocents activated the akuma was about to kill the girl and she screamed.

"Hey, akuma over here!"

Yelled Allen. His mask was on.

"An exorcists!"

Yelled the akuma. Allen took the girl by the hand and hide her somewhere safe. And before he could leaf the girl grabs his cape.

"Wait! Who are you? And what are those things!?"

Allen crouched down so that he was looking at her. He sighed and opened his mouth and spoke a sentence he has not said in a long time.

"I'm an Exorcist. Those monsters are called 'Akuma' and me and my friends will protect you in any way we can when there is an Akuma. I am sorry but I have to go, just put your faith in me and my friends and you will be ok."

Allen ran back to the others. And they were done.

"Where did you take her?"

Asked Lavi.

"Somewhere safe. Are you guys done?"

"Yea, come on lets go and eat I'm hungry."

Cried Lavi. The three went back to their room and began to eat. After that they went to bed.

"Good night!"

Yelled Allen.

"Good night!"

Everyone yelled back.


	7. Chapter 7: the good news

The next day everyone was up and ready to go to school.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Said Allen

"What did you forget?"

Asked lenalee

"Oh, the spring dance is coming up in two weeks. And we need vote for the spring dance king, queen, prince, princess, duke, and duchess."

"Really?"

"Yah."

"Cool!"

"Yah, it is."

The friends left the dorms and Allen continued to explain the process of the royal court.

"This week everyone votes for the nominees. Then on the night of the dance you vote out of the nominees and they announce the winners."

His friends were fascinated by what they heard. In the distance they hear.

"Roes will you go to the dance with me?"

They all turn around and see Justin on one knee with a red rose and a box of chocolates.

"YES!"

She yells like she has been waiting for that moment all her life.

"Oh yah I got to find myself a date!"

Said the pumped-up Lavi. Everyone laugh and told him he could get one no problem. They walked off to go to class, Lenalee kept looking at to two thinking if someone special would ask her. Someone she loved.

"You know even girls can ask guys to the dance."

She heard a voice behind her. Lenalee turned around to see the girl Allen saved last night.

"Oh, I didn't – I mean. Oh I wish he would ask me. He is a nice guy I don't. I think we are just going to be friends. But what if I want to be more then friends. I don't know what I'm going to do."

*bell rings*

"Hey, Lenalee are you coming"

Yelled Allen. She runs over to them and they head to class. There first two classes fly by. And there in study hall. When the friends walk-in the class they see kids in a circle but not their usual circle. And they were whispering something to each other.

"Oh, there playing telephone. I here it's a fun game."

But instead of joining the game they sat in the back of the room and talked. In P.E. they played tennis then they had lunch this tome they went to the lunch room and they see jerry. He cooks up some food for them. Then they go to the roof and see John, Dan, Sam, Justin.

"Hi Guys!"

"Hey Allen what's up?"

"The sky."

"Hahahahahahahahah your funny. And you still have your big appetite. How can you eat so much and not get fat?"

Everyone laughs and starts to eat and having a great time. The lunch bell rings then the loud speaker comes on.

" _Good Afternoon boys and girls the rest of your classes have been canceled today do not go to 5_ _th_ _period. Repeat your last 3 classes has been canceled_. _Thank you and have a nice day."_

"Classes are canceled for the rest of the day? YAH-HOO!"

Yelled both Lavi and Sam. Then a teacher came up to the roof where Allen and his friends were. She told the kids that there were places they can go for free for the rest of the day. So the friends went to the fair that was in town.

"This is going to be fun. It's been a long time for me to see the curious."

Said Allen. His friends looked at him. Then Lenalee remembered that Allen grew up in the curious. Eighteen min later they go to the fair and they had a blast. All except Lenalee because she was trying and waiting for the right moment to ask Allen to the dance. On their way home they heard a scream. They turn and they see the second popular girl in school running to Allen along with her bunch of friends.

"Can you sing us that song again Allen."

"Can you teach me to play as good as you?"

"Can you-"

Before the last girl can finish her sentence Lenalee jumps in and grabs Allen. The girls Awwwww because their Allen was garbed by another girl. And worse, it was the new girl. The girls watch them walk off to go back to their dorm room.

"Do you know those girls Allen?"

Asked Lavi and Sam.

"No."

He replies. So they continue to walk home. They drop off Sam, Dan, John, and Justin at their dorm. Then they go to their room and they see jerry cooking food.

"Smells good."

Says Allen.

"The same and amazing cooking as always."

Jerry looks up and sees Allen and the others.

"Allen. How are you, did you guys have fun?"

"Yah, we did. It's been a long time senses I have been to the curious."

Allen and the others look the other way to the couch and see Komui, reever, Johnny, , bak chang, for, Rohfa, rikei, and shifu. All of them looked Allen and the others.

"My sweet Lenalee didn't you and the others go to the curious?"

"We did Brother but it was getting dark. And it's a school night…"

"Oh, of course it is."

Then the speakers come on again.

" _All right kids it's almost time for lights out._ _Good night my students"_

"Well if there is something you want to tell us make it quick we have to go to be for school tomorrow."

Said Allen in a tired voice.

"Very well, the news is….. Starting tomorrow I will be your English teacher, reever will be your chemistry teacher, and for both math and history you will have two teachers. For math your main teacher is Mr. Brown the person helping him out in that class is bak chang. And in your history class book men is helping . And in your chemistry class Rohfa, Rikei, And Shifu will be helping out Reever. Everyone else is going to be sub-teacher when needed."

The friends look dumbfounded. They look at each other then back to their new teachers. They don't know what to do if the other kids knew that they know the new teachers because they are so embarrassing when in public.


	8. Chapter 8: two dates to the dance

The next day Komui and the others started their first day as teachers at the school. Allen and his friends stopped by John, Dan, Sam, And Justin's dorm rooms so they can walk to the school together. Before the school bell rang the loud speaker came on.

" _Good morning my students, we are just 2 weeks away from our spring dance! And now I am going to read the candidates for our spring king, queen, prince, princess, duke, and duchess. Now for the candidates for our spring king are… Joey Hanson, Austin moor, and… Allen Walker. Congratulations guys and good luck."_

"Wow Allen you're a candidate for spring king. That's awesome!"

Says Lenalee followed be the scrams of the other girls that love Allen. Lavi is behind Allen crying Asking why Allen is a candidate for spring king and he is not. Allen is telling Lavi that he might be a candidate for spring prince or duke. After telling him that he felt better. Mrs. Blake continued with her announcement.

" _Now for spring Queen…. China Sanchez, nana parks, and….. Lenalee lee."_

Once again the friends are happy for one of their friends.

" _Spring prince candidates are Chris Luna, Zion Rogers, and… Lavi bookmen Jr."_

Allen is giving Lavi a pat on the back.

"See I told you."

" _Spring princess, Paris author, Ashlyn Luna, and… Rose Sanchez. Now for our dukes William concha, Walter waltz, and ray Rodriguez. Now last but not least our spring duchess candidates are Aleana Concha, Adriana Bethany, Ariana sedillo, Kiana sieben, and Stephanie Luna."_

The whole school is clapping as each name is being read. Everyone can't wait for the school dance. But Lenalee just can't suman up enough courage to ask Allen to the dance. Then the bell rang for school to start. Everyone ran to their first period class. Allen and his friends were in math with the regular teacher Mr. Brown and the second teacher Bak Chang. The bell rang again as the kids sat down in their desks and Mr. Brown walks in with bak chang. He then looks to his class and starts to speak.

"Good morning students this is Mr. Chang, he will be helping me in my class."

As he looks to the stupid man did not know what to do but say this to the class.

"Good morning everyone."

The class looks at one another and, they mummer to each other. Then a voice breaks out from the back.

"Hhhheeeeeeelllllllloooooooo. He…e….e..a…llllloooooooo. Hello and good day sir."

It was again the girl that they saved from the akuma. Everyone looked at her and laughs then repeat what she said. There were hellos all over the room. Bak greats his students, Mr. Brown starts his lesion for the day.

 _Bell rings_

"Ok, students for homework do pages 1 to 3. That is all, have a great day"

Allen starts to walk off and his friends follow him. After A long morning of school and it is now time for lunch. Allen is walking to the lunch room with his friends along with John, Justin, Dan and Sam. Once they all got there food then went and sat somewhere other than the roof because the student council was planning the dance. So the no one was aloud up there. Allen and the others just sat next to the football field.

"Hey who are you going with, to the dance?"

Sam asked Lavi. He nods his head to the most popular girl in school.

" _Ashlyn? Ashlyn Luna? The most popular girl in school. Also voted for the spring princess_... you would be lucky if she said yes. She broke up with her boyfriend last week."

Says Justin. Looking at her and the other girls on the cheerleading teem. After telling them he can do it, and will he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her. The girls were working on a cheer for an upcoming game.

"OUR TEEM IS WHAT!?"

"DIONMIGHT!"

"OUR TEEM IS WHAT!?"

"DIONMIGHT!"

"Tick tick tick tick tick…. BOOMB!"

"YOUR TEEM IS WHAT!?"

"DIONMIGHT!"

"YOUR TEEM IS WHAT!?"

"DIONMIGHT!"

"Tick tick tick tick….. OH HOLD UP WAIT A MINUT YOUR TEEM GOT NO BOOMB IN IT!"

He gets closer and claps.

"That was good. I'm not lying that was the best cheer I have ever heard."

He walked up closer to Ashlyn and says.

"I know you just broke up with your boyfriend but would you go to the dance with me?"

They look at each other for a long time. Allen and his friends are watching to see what happens. She looks at him from head to toe. Then she nods and gives him a piece of paper with her phone number.


	9. Chapter 9: talk to me

**Sorry this chapter is very late a lot has happened. My step mom passed away and my mom's boyfriend passed away. I will try to keep going so without further or due here is chapter 9 enjoy.**

As the bell rang for final period to end, they were greeted by the same girls who were on top of Allen earlier. With even more girls, they all wanted to go to the dance with him. Each one pushing one another to get to Allen to ask him out. Till one girl spots lenalee. "OMG it's her, RUN!" The girls run in different directions. Allen turned his head to see lenalee. "What was that about?" He asks. "Don't know." She says the other guys laugh. "Probably because of you." Says Lavi. "What is that supposed to mean?" she ask. "The girls ran after they saw you, what did you do to them?" he ask. "Nothing, I just… ugh Lavi SHUT UP!" she says kicking him on the head then running to the dorm room. "Lavi that was so not cool you know, but your kind of right. I wonder what happened too." Allen had made plans for dinner for him and his friends. He tells them to meet him there while he gets lenalee.

*knock, knock*

"Who is it?"

"It's Allen"

"Come in"

He opens the door and walks in.

"Lenalee, are you mad?:

"What? No. I'm not mad"

He walks over to her and sits down, then pats next to him telling her to sit down.

"What's going on? Talk to me was friends aren't we? We will tell each other everything that's brothering us so we can help each other right?"

She nods. She takes a deep breath in and out.

"Who are you going to the dance with?

He looked surprised at her question.

"Lenalee is that what you are worried about?"

"Just answer the question!"

She just about to cry.

"I'm going… stag"

"What who is that?"

"Hahahah it's not a 'who' it's no one's name. It means to just go with friends. John does not have a date same for Justin, Sam and Dan. Plus its easer I can't dance."

A smile soon appeared on her face. She walks over to her stereo and plays a slow song and holds out her hand. She smiles a little bigger then grabs his hand slides her around his neck and tells him to put his hands around her waist. He reluctantly places his hands on her waist. And they just sway side to side.

"You don't need to think, just move I can't dance either."

He smiles. "Shall we go to dinner the others are waiting?"

"yah."


End file.
